Cupcakes
by PunkKity
Summary: "Seriously Al?" Making cupcakes with my girlfriend is exactly how I want to spend our day alone together doing. Really. This will be TWO-SHOT.
1. Chapter 1

**Cupcakes**

**I do NOT own Degrassi, I currently own pasta, and it's delicious.**

**This is cute and fluffy and if you're gonna hate, go somewhere else. Please review. Enjoy 3**

**Cupcakes**

"Seriously Al?" Owen asked leaning against his kitchen counter watching his girlfriend look for all the ingredients she needed. "My parents are out and you want me to help you make fucking cupcakes?" He couldn't believe this...well he could this was Alli and she did things he didn't expect all the time, but this was their first time alone together in weeks and she was planning to make cupcakes..."I promised I'd make some for the bake sale." I sighed and shook my head. "Why? You're not even on the spirit squad." She shrugged and sent me a glare which was more cute than intimidating, not something I was going to tell her though.

"I know that Owen, but Jenna is and with the baby she doesn't have time to make the cupcakes and take care of the baby." I sighed again; she was good like that helping everyone else, especially Jenna. "So maybe she shouldn't be on the squad..."Another glare, another hidden smile from me. "We are making cupcakes." Rolling my eyes I reached out and grabbed the box of cake mix, guess I'm making cupcakes. "This is stupid." That earned me a slap on the arm. "I wouldn't complain the money earned goes towards the football team and the spirit squad."

She had a point, so I opened the box of chocolate cake mix and emptied into the bowl beside her, watching as she measured the oil and poured it in. "Well what else do you want me to do Betty?" She looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "Betty?" She asked stirring the batter after adding in the eggs and water. "Yeah Betty, as in Betty Crocker." She laughed and I smiled moving behind her and wrapping my arms around her waist and my head on her shoulder, which wasn't easy giving the fact that my girlfriend was like five foot nothing.

"You're so funny babe." She said and I kissed her cheek and let go moving to the oven and turning it on and setting it to the right time before leaning against the counter again. "Seriously though we could be doing something else." I could have asked my mom to make the fucking cup cakes...but then she and Alli would be in here baking and I would be waiting anyway. "Later, my parents are out of town for the night, I can stay here if your parents are okay with it." She said and I smiled at her cuteness, my parents loved her. Since we got together I hardly get into trouble, or party as much so their happy there, and she's always polite to them which is another plus.

"You know they'll be fine with it." She nodded and smiled over her shoulder as she set the bowl aside and tossed me the wrapper things for the muffins. "Make yourself useful and put those in the muffin trays." I snorted but did what she asked not even questioning the hearts on the wrappers, my man points were headed down hill, if the guys were to see me now. Fuck it who really cared, I get to call Alli Bhandari my girlfriend and keeping her happy kept me happy. "Done, what next Betty?" She rolled her eyes but smiled at me. "Fill them?

"Silly me." I said as I grabbed up the ladle and started filling the little cups. "Not so much, just a little over half." Nodding my head I did what she said as she cleaned up and started doing god knows what with the icing. "Why are you putting it in a bowl?" I asked as I took the now full muffin tray to the oven and setting it on the middle rack. "So the icing isn't a boring white." Frowning I walked back over to her. "Al, sticking vanilla icing in a bowl isn't going to change its colour..." She laughed and I got that warm feeling, I love when she laughs. "No really? That's why I bought food colouring babe." That made more sense. "Make them blue." I said against her ear, pressing a kiss to her cheek again. "For you I will make them blue." Smiling I watched as she mixed up the icing, making it go from white to blue with a few drops of food colouring. That finished she pushed the bowl to the side, turning around in my arms so she was facing me, a glob of icing on her finger. "Taste it."

A small frown on my face and leaned forward and sucked her finger into my mouth using my tongue to lick the sweet treat of, course I didn't let it go as soon as the icing was off, no I took a moment to enjoy the fact that I could turn this into exactly what I wanted...she wouldn't object. She slowly pulled her finger out of my mouth a teasing smile on her face. "You are not convincing me to go to your bed right now." It was the now part that had me smirking. Her small hands pushed at my chest and I let her get away to pull the cupcakes out of the oven, setting them to the side to cool.

"What do you have planned while they cool Betty?" She glared at me, and I smiled again, teasing her was way to fun. "More cupcakes." I groaned as she pulled out a box of vanilla cake batter. "Come on Alli, are we really going to make cupcakes all morning?" She nodded her head and went to wash the bowl. "Well yes actually I do, if we finish making cupcakes now, we have the whole after noon to do something else." I liked this plan. "So cupcakes eh, want me to mix the batter?"

Her laughter filled the kitchen again and it went to his heart, even after almost a year of dating her. That still made me stop, a year. At first everyone had doubted us, considering the stunt I pulled on Vegas night. But I ran into her a month or so after she moved to the new school and apologized. Then she ran off...the fact that she showed up here two days later still shocked me...and here we are a year later making fucking cupcakes in my kitchen.

Opening the box I dumped it in the bowl and went back to being a pain by wrapping my arms around her waist watching her mix the batter my chin resting on her head. "Owen, I love you but you aren't helping." I smirked and kissed the top of her head. "But love, I am helping." She made a 'hmm' noise and I decided to tell her how I was helping. "I'm distracting myself, so I'm helping. See me touching you helps me which is helping you." She shook her head and I know she rolled her eyes. "Isn't there a football game on or something?"

My turn to laugh. "Nope, you are stuck with me." I said and she sighed, but didn't push me away so I stayed where I was, reaching forward to dip my finger into the batter, sucking it off. "So you're really going to sleep here tonight? I'm pretty sure you have clothes here you can wear to school in the morning." She smiled and nodded at me. "Of course, I asked you if I could." Why she asked I would never know. "Good, I miss holding you." Hard to believe since we say each other at school and spent a lot of time together outside of school.

"I miss it too; I miss your parents too." Yeah, they loved her she loved them. It was a good thing...lost in thought I jumped when something cold hit my cheek, and then she was laughing dancing away from me, touching my cheek I looked at the white cake batter, and licked my finger clean. Grabbing the spoon covering my fingers in the cake batter and went after her. "Owen don't it was a joke!" I smirked and caught her smearing her cheek with it. Somehow we ended up on the floor in a heap of tangled limbs. Laughing I leaned down and licked the sticky mess from her cheek before pressing my lips to hers.

I don't know how long we lay on my kitchen floor, making out but when I smelt something burning we separated. "Dammit the cupcakes!" We untangled are selves laughing as we rushed to the oven, she pulled on the oven mitts and pulled out the cupcakes...which looked okay. "Sorry I guess I distracted you." My answer was her throwing an un iced cupcake at me. "Love you too, Al."

**A/N**

**This was fun, and I just wanted something cute and fluffy and I made cupcakes last night and thought of this so here it is, I hope you like it. Review. They make me happy and want to write more. **

**Peace.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dinner**

**I do NOT own Degrassi. **

**This is more like the sequel to Cupcake, but I've made it into a chapter for the story...mainly because I'm lazy. I hope you enjoyed Cupcake, and I hope you enjoy this one. Please review. **** 3**

"Alli, sweetie could you please help me make the salad." I smiled at Kristina Owens mom, she was so nice. I nodded my head. "Of course I will, Mrs M." She shook her head at me, she always tells me to call her by her first name but I have trouble doing it, even after being with Owen for a year. Untangling myself from Owen, who protested and glared at his mom. "Mom we're in the middle of a movie." She rolled her eyes and I laughed giving him a quick peck on the lips. "I won't be long." His complaining followed me into the kitchen where I went about cutting up vegetables for the salad.

"How is everything at home love?" I smiled at Kristina she is really the sweetest women on the planet. "Better, I think they have finally come to terms with the fact that I plan on staying with Owen." That conversation had ended up with me here in sweats crying my eyes out, while Luke calmed Owen down and Kristina made me tea. I jumped when an arm wrapped around my waist and he reached around me to grab a piece of green pepper. "Owen, go watch the movie." I said while his mom laughed. I guess she was used to this, he never hid the fact that he liked to be touching me from his parents, who didn't seem to care.

"It's not as fun watching it alone." I rolled my eyes and went back to chopping, he just stayed there his arm around my waist and his chin was resting on my shoulder. "Owen, stop distracting Alli." He sighed and nipped at my shoulder making me stop cutting. "I'm not distracting her." He nipped my shoulder again and I sighed and looked at Kristina who was smiling at us as she layered the lasagne dish. "Owen Michael, she has a knife in her hand leave her alone for now." He sighed and pouted before stepping away. "Fine."

He didn't go far, in fact he stayed leaning against the counter beside me. "From now on we go to your place." I frowned and looked at him. Allah knew that was a bad idea my parents would watch our every move. "Why, I like it here." I said picking up the peppers and putting them into the bowl with the lettuce, before reaching for the carrots happy they were already peeled. "Because you spend too much time in my damn kitchen." I couldn't help myself I laughed. "Well you did label be Betty Crocker." He sighed again and his mom laughed this time. "If you stopped bugging her son, she'd be done faster."

We all looked up as a deep voice sounded from the kitchen door way. "No one asked you dad." Owen tossed over his shoulder as he crossed his arms over his strong chest...which was more of a distraction than it really should be, but he was built. "I don't need to be asked, I just tell it how it is." He said coming in and giving his wife a kiss. "How was work hunny?" I smiled and cut up the carrots, letting them talk trying to ignore the hand that was now resting in my back pocket. "Owen love not helping." I said which earned me a squeeze before he removed his hand. "Let me help, than I can watch my movie."

His mom laughed as he went and grabbed an extra cutting board and knife. "Look Luke, the secret to get him to help in the kitchen is to steal his girlfriend." I laughed with her and his dad, but Owen he just scowled. "We were watching a movie." He was so cute sometimes. "It'll still be there when we get back Owen." "Maybe, but I was comfortable." Seriously? Why was my bully of a boyfriend so sweet? However he had changed and he wasn't that much of a bully anymore. The silence in the kitchen was comfortable as we stood side by side cutting up the remaining vegetables for the salad, his arm brushing mine as he chopped up some celery.

"Al?" I stopped chopping and looked up at him, mildly surprised when he was right there, but he pressed a kiss to my mouth and then turned going back to cutting. I don't know why, but my cheeks went pink, I looked over my shoulder and saw his mom smiling at us smiling back I turned and went back doing what I was supposed. With the two of us we finished in no time and before I knew it, arms were wrapped around me and he was leading me to the living room, walking behind me.

"I don't understand why you have to be so damn helpful." He mumbled against my neck as he let go so we could get comfortable on the couch. Of course this meant I was cuddled into his side. "I like helping people, I don't understand how this is bad thing?" I said and he frowned looking at me. "It takes your time away from me." I laughed and kissed his cheek. "No it doesn't, I usually ask you to help me." Which was the truth, so all he could do was nod. "I know but sometimes, I want to just hold you and not play in the kitchen."

Smiling I rolled my eyes and leaned forward to give him a kiss, in which he happily returned. Pulling away he rested his forehead against mine for a moment before sighing and pulling away, pushing play the movie started over again, and I waited a moment, before convincing him to lie down again. Laying in front of him, his arms wrapped around my waist, we watched the rest of the movie until dinner. And even though I was half asleep and he was grumpy to have to move we got up and had a delicious meal with his parents. His mom always made sure that I was seated next to him, mainly because he complained if I wasn't. "Where am I supposed to rest my arm then?" I laughed so hard the day he said that.

But it's what he does, resting his arm on the back of my chair, or his leg will brush mine, or vice versa. And you know what? I don't mind at all, touching and being next to Owen is not a hardship. I love him, and he made me realize a lot of things, especially what it's like to be loved for you and not your body. He likes to be touching me, but it has never been all about sex, we spend more time hanging out watching movies or talking than we do, doing anything else. I've always felt like an equal with him. And well he might complain but I know he enjoys when I have to do something in the kitchen.

**A/N**

**Cute fluffy ness is fun to write. xD **

**I really enjoyed writing this and Cupcake. I hope you all enjoy this. Reviews are appreciated; I will probably have another one-shot or two-shot out in a couple days. **

**Love you guys.**

**P. Kity**


End file.
